


Just a Joke

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Break Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Blue and Comic spend a nice night in together, for their anniversary.





	Just a Joke

Six months. Blue couldn’t believe it. He’d been so happy for six months. Granted, he was happy before, but dating Comic was just.. Better. Sure, Comic plagued him with ill-timed jokes and puns, but it was usually only to lighten the mood, or change it from something else. He adored Comic so much- he was just.. So cool.

 

They’d had a rather.. Heated night together- their anniversary was coming up, but Comic worked that night and couldn’t take that night off. So, the weekend before their anniversary, they had a night together. Dinner, some movies, and then ending it in bed together.

 

Blue was laying curled faintly against Comic’s side, head resting on his boyfriends bare rib cage, just listening to the soft pulses of Comic’s soul. He was just barely beginning to doze off, when Comic spoke.

 

“Hey, Blue. Wanna hear a joke?” He asked, voice quiet so he didn’t disturb the peace too much. Blue tilted his head up to look up at Comic, finding his boyfriend grinning in that playfully way he did when he had a really good joke to tell.

 

“..Oh, sure.” He mumbled, not wanting to put a joke to waste, since Comic looked so excited over it. He shifted some, getting comfortable again. He sighed happily, admiring Comic for a short moment.

 

Silence was dominant for a short moment, before Comic spoke up again, “..My love for you.” The cheerful grin faded from his face as he became serious. Blue blinked a few times, dazed by the sudden change of the tone and mood.

 

“Wh- what..?” he asked, sitting up, frowning a bit. Comic shrugged, sitting up too, propping himself up idly.

 

“The joke is, ‘my love for you’.” he replied blandly, seeming to have no issue with it. It.. Sort of hurt.

 

Blue nodded some, shifting a bit and leaning away, looking down, “..oh.” he mumbled, unable to find anything else to say.

 

“Yea’. I was gonna tell you on our anniversary, but since we’re both busy, I decided now was best.” Comic shifted, untangling from the sheets and getting up out of bed quietly. He made his way around the room, dressing himself quietly.

 

“..Leave.” Blue huffed, getting up too and getting dressed much faster.

 

“Hm?” Comic looked over, half way through tugging his pants on fully.

 

“I said, _leave_. You aren't welcome here anymore.” He snapped, glaring at Comic harshly. He didn’t like it when he was played with like some toy. It hurt, and made him feel childish for not seeing it sooner.

 

Comic blinked a few times, before nodding and finishing getting dressed much quicker, before heading out. Blue saw him out, after he grabbed his phone and its charger. Stretch had left them alone for the night- his only request being that they don’t fuck on the couch.

 

When Comic was gone, Blue went about finding what belonged to Comic, dumping it in a pile in the hallway outside of his room. He made sure it was out of the way of the stairs. He sniffled, going back downstairs and sitting down on the couch. Stretch should be home in a few hours. He could tell him then..

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing I've ever written tbh
> 
> not hella angsty tho. oh well
> 
> ive had the idea sitting in my docs for a few mmmmonths? and decided to write it now bc im stalling so my phone charges and i dont kill it again


End file.
